


His and Her Thoughts

by dancinluv



Series: Random Sleepy Hollow Ficlets [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Attempt at sexual humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever wonder what Crane and Abbie  are really thinking when they are around each other. Well, your about to find out.......       </p><p>Abraham and Hawley's thoughts are included as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His and Her Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder what Crane and Abbie are really thinking when they are around each other. Well, your about to find out....... 
> 
> Abraham and Hawley's thoughts are included as well.

_The Crime Scene_

Abbie and Crane are in the woods investigating a crime scene along with other fellow officers that are searching the woods for evidence.  They find a dead body of a man brutally mangled.

Abbie bends over to get a closer look at the victims face. She gives Ichabod a good view of her rare.

Crane: (his eyes dart down to her bottom for a brief second) Leftenant, do you think the victims fatality was caused by a demon?

What he was really thinking (thank you leftenant for that wonderful view of your arse. You are such a tease. Take your time with your examination as I take my time examining your arse.)

She raises her body up and turns to Crane.

He looks at her in a serious manner with his hands folded behind his back.

Abbie: Well, this definitely is a demons doing. What kind of demon?  I have no idea.

Crane: Shall we go back to the Archives to further our investigation?

Abbie: Yeah I guess so, that's all we can do for now.

 

_ Fredrick's Manor _

Abbie: why are we here again?

Crane: Abraham might be of some use to us.

Abbie: You really think he is going to tell us where to find the key to Washington's chambers.

Crane: Of course he will. Once we inform him there is a book of incantations that can invoke enough power for him to revive his very own soul and unfortunately this book lies hidden inside somewhere in Washington's Chambers.  

Abbie: got it. Again, can you please explain to me why my hands are tied?

Crane: Abraham needs to be able to trust my words. So I have bonded your wrist to bring you in as my captive. I shall gain his trust by handing over his enemy as a bonus and he'll have no choice but to believe I am on his side.

what he was really thinking (I would love to tie to you up again, only next time it shall be in my bedroom )

Abbie: Right. Did you have to make the ropes so tight?

Crane: Unfortunately yes.

what he was really thinking (mmm, the tighter the better)

Abbie plays along allowing Crane to pull her inside.

Abbie: I hope your plan works. Hey maybe you should push me towards him. (she nudges the side of his arm with her elbow) You know, to make it look more convincing.

He just looks at her with uncertainty.

what he was really thinking (oh I bet you like it rough. Good to know Leftenant. Good to know. I would love to show you how rough I can be, in bed)

Crane: I don't think that will be necessary.  There's no need to go to that extreme. Seeing you tied up should be enough proof for me- I mean Abraham.

They enter the grand room. Abraham is standing by a fire place suspiciously glaring at the two.

Abraham: ah, the witnesses. Why are you both here? You are not welcomed, leave now.

Crane: Abraham, I have bought you a gift.

He brings Abbie closer to Abraham. Abraham scowls at Abbie.

what Abraham is really thinking (Ichabod is a fool to hand over this, Nubian goddess. This Mills woman looks at me with caution but later, this evening, she will look at me with yearning. She will know why I am called the horseman of death, after I'm threw with her she will feel as if she's died and gone to heaven. She will then beg for more)

Abraham:  what's this? Why have you brought her to me?

Crane: I am willing to hand over Grace Abagail Mills in exchange for information.

Abraham: What is it that you wish to know?

Crane: Where to locate the key to Washington's secret Chambers.

Abraham laughs.

Abraham: I'm sorry to disappoint you my friend but there is no key to Washington's Chambers.

Crane: lies. There is. I have seen Washington use the key to enter his chambers.

Abraham reaches out to take Abbie in his custody. Crane pulls her away from him.

Crane: uh, uh, uh. You cannot have her until you tell me what I need to know.

Abraham: Fine. The damn key is buried by an oak tree.

Crane: Are you kidding me? There are tons of oak trees in these woods. Can you be more specific.

Abraham: the tree that has the shape of a heart with two initials carved on the bark. 

Crane looks confused for a moment.

Crane: Oh, that oak tree. Very well then.

Abraham: Now, my prize.

He reaches out for Abbie again. Abbie kicks Abraham where the sun don't shine.

They both make a run for it outside the Manor.

 

_The Archives_

Crane is reading a chapter on winged demons. Abbie is sitting in a chair going through Grace's Journal. 

She finds her eyes drifting back and forth between the journal and Crane's studios serious expression as he reads.

Abbie: Hey Crane, you hungry?

what she's really thinking (He aint bad looking, for a white boy. I wonder how'd he look with nothing on. He'd probably look real good. Damn, even when he's reading, he looks sexy as hell. Knowing that he was captain makes me wonder if he knows how to take charge in bed,,,,, Nah, He probably wouldn't even know what to do or even how to handle my ass. Wouldn't matter. I'd be the in the drivers seat and take control of that stick shift)

Crane: I am. Any suggestions?

what she's really thinking (oh I have a suggestion alright. You and me, naked, on the table)

Abbie: Chinese?

Crane: Indian?

Abbie: Mexican?

Crane: Italian?

Abbie: American?

Crane: Anything I have not tried?

what she's really thinking (yeah, me)

Abbie: Thai?

Crane: Thai food it is.

 

_At the Pub_

Nick Hawley walks inside and spots Abbie and Crane siting a high table drinking a few beers engaged in conversation.

Hawley: hey you two!

Abbie looks happily surprised to see Hawley. Crane looks surprised as well but not in a good way.

Abbie: Hawley! What are you doing here? Jenny told me you left to go on a mission to find some sacred talisman.

Hawley: Yep, sure did. I first went to Egypt, then traveled by boat to Kenya hoping I find the damn thing there.

Abbie: did you find it?

Hawley: nope, Luckily I was able to get a lead on where it was but I had to travel all the way to Tibet to find it.

Abbie: Wow Tibet?

Crane just rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his beer.

What he's really thinking (I hope he doesn't join us, I hope he doesn't join us, I hope he doesn't join us)

Hawley: mind if I join you guys?

Abbie: sure!

Crane: Absolutely not - Forgive me, allow me to clarify myself. As you can see, as small as this table is, it only has enough room for two chairs.

Abbie: No it doesn't. (she slaps Crane on his shoulder) Crane, there's more than enough room here. Hawley, go ahead and pull up a chair.

Hawley: thanks!

what Crane is really thinking (great, why on earth Miss Mills would allow this cock blocker to cut in on our moment, my moment. My moment with you Abbie, and now I can't have that !!)

Crane: so delighted we were able to make room for you Mr. Hawley.

Hawley: yeah, uh thanks. So Abbie, what 's been going on with you? I missed you, and your sister too of course. Speaking of your sister, where is she?

Abbie: She went on a camping trip with Irving.

Hawley: ah okay. How is Irving?

Abbie: doing great actually.

Hawley: and you've been doing alright?

He rest his hand on tops of hers. Ichabod notices

Abbie: yeah, I've been good.

Crane: Eh hem, Abbie would you care to go back to the cabin for some tea?

Abbie: now?

Hawley: she can't  leave now. The party is just getting started. I'll get us all another round.

what Crane is really thinking (fuck off)

Crane: Much appreciated Mr. Hawley. I suppose I could go for another ale.

Abbie: thanks Hawley.

Crane: Yes, You _really_ didn't have to offer such a kind gesture. You _really_ didn't.

Hawley: ahh, it's nothing. Abbie, are you seeing anyone?

Abbie: no, don't have the time. You know how it is, this whole battling demons and stopping the end of days from happening keeps my schedule busy. Besides, I got my partner here ( pats Crane on his leg) and that's all I need for now.

what he's really thinking (  You hear that Mr. Hawley, I'm all that she needs and wants from the way her hand is rubbing my knee and I have never felt more aroused in my entire existence)

Hawley; that's too bad. I have two tickets to go see "Wicked" but seeing that you don't have the time....

Abbie: Oh my God! Hawley, I would love to go! I've been wanting to see that show for the longest time. How did you know?

Hawley: your sister told me

Crane: Miss Mills, why have you not mentioned this passion to see "wicked' to me before.

Abbie: oh sorry Crane, I guess an opportunity never came up to talk about it with you. Next time, we'll catch a show together. I promise.

Crane: Mr. Hawley, may I take a look at your tickets.

Hawley hands them over to Crane.

Crane: Ohh, Miss Mills. Sorry to say but the dates on here will conflict with our plans.

Abbie (she grabs the tickets out of Crane's hand) let me see that. Oh shoot. Crane's right Hawley. We had already made plans that same evening. I had promised Crane we go see a flick at a Drive In movie theater.

Hawley : No biggie, I'll exchange these tickets for another night that way you and I can still see a show.

what Crane is really thinking ( Hawley, you are such, a dick)

Crane: Abbie, (he rest his hand on her knee and gazes seductively into her eyes) I would love to recite a poem I had written a long time ago that I still remember.

Abbie: ah okay,,sure.

He strokes her knee lightly with the tip of his fingers and leans into her ear to whisper his poem in a husky enticing voice in French. Between how he is speaking to her and his deep voice was enough to get Abbie hot and bothered, not caring Hawley was nearby.

Crane moves away from her ear and looks at Hawley with smugness.

what Crane is really thinking (Ohh Mr. Hawley, you've picked a battle you will not be winning; I'm that good)

Crane: did you enjoy it?

what Crane is really thinking ( judging by the expression on Abbie's face, I already know the answer. This night will surely come to an end quickly. Just one final touch)

Abbie (clears her throat) yes, that was um...lovely.

Hawley: I use to write some poetry too, but poetry is not my thing. Now I write songs. Wanna hear one?

Abbie; yeah sure. Didn't know you could sing.

Hawley: yep sure can. Been singing since I was a kid.

Hawley sings a verse from his song. Abbie is taken back by his voice. She was surprised and amazed at how well he could sing.

Abbie: wow Hawley. That sounded so beautiful.

what Crane is really thinking (Well I'll be damn. this asshole can sing? Bravo you little shit but I shall be the one to finish her off in the end)

Crane: Abbie, have you ever had one of my massages?

Abbie: uh no.

Crane: here allow me.

He gets up to stand behind her.

He begins to rub her shoulders. Abbie was in heaven. His technique made her body want to melt. She closes her eyes, giving in to his strong hands.

Abbie: mmm, Crane. That feels soo wonderful.

Crane leans in close to whisper in her ear

Crane: When was the last time  you had a massage? Your body is very tense.

Abbie: it's been awhile.

Crane: There are other parts of your body my hands could do wonders with. By the time I'm threw you'll feel like a brand new woman. Would you like for me to give you a full body massage.

Abbie; Mmm, hmm.

Crane: Then lets end  our evening now and head back to the cabin.

Crane moves away from her ear and sits back down smiling proudly at Hawley.

Abbie (does a fake yawn) ooo boy, I'm tired all of a sudden. Sorry Hawley, hate to be a party pooper. I think I'm gonna call it the night.

Hawley: aww, already? We haven't even gotten our second round of beers yet.

Abbie: I know, sorry. We can get together for beers another time. Next time I'll make sure Jenny comes too. I'm sure you'll be happy to see her.

Hawley: well it was good seeing you,,, and you too Crane.

Crane: and you as well Mr. Hawley

what Crane is really thinking (wish I could say the same for you Mr. Hawley. Now I get to go home and make sweet passionate love to my Abbie - I mean massage Abbie)

what Abbie is really thinking (make love? I was hoping we have hot passionate rough sex)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
